Familiar of Dragon of Dragon
by Akuma Prince
Summary: What if Saito has the sacred gear Boosted Gear while he was in Halkegania This is a story of which Saito is more powerful than ever and i will add girls in his harem according to the reviews no Issei.


Familiar of Dragon of Dragons

I know another story so soon i just can't get this idea out of my head What if Saito has the Boosted Gear when he was in Halkegania but he didn't show it to others

Okay let's start the story

"Okay" Human talk

' how" Beast talk and If saito talks to Ddraig

'are' thoughts

you- monologues

Saito POV

Yosh. This is it the final battle against the anti-void as many races and monsters help us ( Julio controlled the Monsters they are many different monsters their

'RROOOOOOOOAAAARRRR' A roar echoed from our enemys as different creatures with a dark aura surronding them head for us but where being fend of by our army

' Zooom' A sound was heard as there was something that past me the thing was fast that was sure i didn't have enough time time to react as it raise it's claws and

" NNNNOOOOOOOO. LOUISE RUN." I was to late as it plunge it's claws to her stomach i immediately run over to her and killed the monster

" Louise." I said as tears well up on my eyes as she smiles at me then said

" Saito. I'm not gonna make it"

" NO NO please Louise just hold on i can get you to the healer" I said really wanting to save her

" No no don't cry for me as i die because i won't be able to wipe your tears" She said as she wipe of my tears with the last of her strength and muttered something then she smile then kissed me

' SHHIINNE' As our surrondings got bright I hold her body but when i didn't feel her arms on my back anymore i broke and the light dissapeared

" NO NO NNNNOOOOOO LOUISE COME BACK COME BACK PLEASE" I shout at the skys as i hold her lifeless body

" Partner please get a hold of yourself"

" Sorry Derf but I-I'm having a bad time holding it in but i need to have revenge for her death"

I unsheate Derf from his sheathe

' So Are you gonna use it in front of everyone?"

' Yes Ddraig I'll use the power of the Crimson Dragon Emperor" As i said it to him

[Dragon Booster] A dragon like claw and armor appear on my right arm. Ddraig said it's name is Boosted Gear. True to its name when i tried it i din't use it to near master level then Ddraig said that it is more of an artifact than a weapon so my Gandalfr can't use it to near mastery so i trained in secret to master it if i use it with Gandalfr. I can boost up to 30 Boost so i have 30x more power in time

[Boost]

" Alright let's go " I said as i past through and saw Julio control The monsters I went towards the enemies

[Boost] Yosh that's the sixth one I channel my power to my right arm and then Fired [Dragon Shot] To my enemies and exploded some of my enemies and then I dashed at them

[Boost] Another one as i slash at an Ogre it left with a wound then i plung my right arm in his chest and killed it then i went to another one it was a minotaur

[Boost] Good The eightht one now [Explosion] No not like ... Louise's It just stops the boosting for a period for ten seconds

I then hold Derf in front of me and then slash at the minotaur but it parried with his Ax and tried to slash it at me i dodge and then thrust Derf in his head effectively killing him

[Reset] The boost has been reseted there are more enemies I need more power Well i can use THAT but i can only maintain it for 30 minutes well i have no choice

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] I shouted as a red armor appear on my body With this i cab boost until i use up all the crystal then i will wait for ten seconds

[BoostBoostBoostBoost

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost] After that i charged at my enemies with Derf (Which Derf has a crimson color when i go to Balnace Breaker Derf said that he absorb some of Ddraig's power that every time i go to this mode he will change color( This is based on Chronicles of the Ultimate Familiar))

Time~Skip

5 minutes left the only monster left was The Ancient Dragon The source of the anti-void's existance and the reason why Louise was killed my eyes where red from anger as i use [Jet] to close in on him i first use [BoostX36] then i slash at his body it didn't budge at all it only hurt the dragon slightly then i use [Transfer] to Derf tranfering him with 18X the power i enhanced his sharpness and then slash at the dragon again

' Partner Watch out!" Ddraig says as the ancient dragon's claw went straight for me i was hit and hit away from him the others are busy with the gargoyles it materialised

[Reset] Gah the hit reseted my boost i need to boost another one [BoostX36] then i waited another 10 seconds and [BoostX36] myself again

[Jet] I immediately used it to go to it and then chanelled my power to my arm and then use [Dragon Shot] to inflict damage on it ' ROOOOAAARRRR' It shouted(At least i thought it was a shout) as my attack hit it. It focuses at me now it breathed fire at me and i hold Derf in front of me to absorb the fire it hit Derf but he absorbed it as the attack continues

" Partner I'm reaching the limit of how much i can absorb" Derf said to me damn i was really hoping he just breath fire enough so i can use the magic inside Derf to Fire a Dragon Shot but i need to get away i used [Jet] to get away from the fire and then channeled my energy to Derf and Used [Dragon Cannon]. A huge amount of magic was released from Derf and hit the dragon on his body and destroyed it's barrier. 'RRROOOOOAAAARRR' It was screaming in pain from the attack

' Partner you need to get away now you only have 1 more minute it is only enough to boost and escape" Ddraig warned me. Damn i almost beat him but i really need to get away. [BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost][Jet] I immediately went back behind the frontline they ingaged the ancient dragon i see that many monster fell during the fight but their brave sacrifice will not be in vain when i went back i was exchausted by the battle

'pant' 'pant" That was hard" Thirty minutes pass as i use Balance Breaker so i went back to my normal state with the Boosted Gear at my right arm

" Saito-kun What was that" Julio said i really hate him at first for captivating Louise but I still hate him a bit but not as much at first

" It 'pant' was a weapon but more of a 'pant' artifact" I said trying to catch my breath

"Really?" Can't blame him for being curious of it being an artifact because of his rune Myoznitnirn whenever there was an artifact he immediately check it or spend his time creating a new thing like for example he enhanced my Chevalier cape which now acts as my personal pocket dimension but that doesn't mean it can store anything without problem it can store something as large as Earth but It's limits are the shape of the Milky Way Galaxy he then said after touching [Boosted Gear]

"[Boosted Gear] Artifact type [Sacred Gear] Ability First Boost it's owner's strength after every 10 seconds until it's owner can defeat God Second Can boost other's Strength, Ability, Magic, Etc."( Yes he has already unlocked Second Liberation of the Boosted Gear)

How did he said all of my sacred gear's abilities like tha- No wait. He has Myoznitnirn. Good thing he doesn't know that Ddraig is sealed inside my sacred gear

" That is an outstanding artifact where did you get it?!" He asked me clearly astonish about my sacred gear

" I dunno it just appeared on my right hand one day"

" I see..." He answered me dejectedly maybe he was excited about finding more of this things

' Hey! Did you just call me a 'thing'" Ddraig said to me clearly angry about calling the Boosted Gear a thing because it is a Longinus One of the 13 artifacts that can kill God. It was named after the spear that kill Jesus( For you who don't know or haven't gotten that far at HSDxD)

' Sorry Ddraig I really didn't watch for i was saying" I said trying to appease his anger

' Alright at least you feel sorry for it" He smiled at me he said that i was his favorite host

'RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRR' The creature which is The Ancient Dragon is the only one left the source of the anti-void existance was the hardest to kill of all the monsters that we fought i fought him with 5 minutes left on my Balance Breaker but it wasn't enough time i immediately retreated while leaving his body scarred but it wasn't all that we almost killed it a few more explosions should do it

" We only need a few more hits and its dead are you all ready?" Julio said to the three void mages ( The spell casting time was longer because of the death of ... Louise)

" We're ready" Said the three void mage in unison

" Now [BIG BANG]" They casted an Explosion the size of Brimir's most powerful one it exceeds the ancient dragon's height by 5X

We finally won the battle that took us almost a day and a void mage death

Author's Note

Hello did you enjoyed it. This will be my new story. I set up a post of which girl he will join with him back to Earth and discover that everything is not what it seems( Wizard of Waverly Place reference) the poll will be closed on may 8 and can someone please give me some spell names and description i can't think of any spells i really having a bad case of plot bunny can someone please gimme me tips of getting rid of it and tips of writing a fight scene cause i suck so bad and can you please don't give a flame because of my inexperience

thank for reading please review and i am deciding in rewritting my third fic high school dxd blood traveller( I decide i will rewrite it)


End file.
